


Multiple Mes Discussion #1

by Triedtobeproductive



Category: random - Fandom
Genre: MMD (Multiple Mes Discussion), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triedtobeproductive/pseuds/Triedtobeproductive
Summary: I had a fight as per usual





	Multiple Mes Discussion #1

**Author's Note:**

> I had a fight as per usual

Sanity Me: I hate you so fucking much (why the fuck would you start being terrified of fucking words?! How?!)

Not Normal “Normal” Me: Why is it that whenever I see the word sports I immediately smile fuck xD and

Vibing Me: Oh there goes my cue, bitches don’t you know right now what you’re all listening to is fucking Utapri HEAVENS (my loves!) Inferno the one that they played to submit as their…thing you know the thing that they would have played for a bigger event…that thing! Anyway fucking love this song ahhhhhhh I want to watch the movie of Utapri already

Sanity Me: How many times are you gonna tell yourself me that they were going to use the song they performed for that ‘thing’ that I also can’t remember *sigh

Not Normal Me: Hehe not so hot now are you? *wink

Sanity Me who’s sick of Bullshit: Fuck You

Vibing Me: Well I don’t know about you guys but Imma gonna vibe somewhere else where I can focus on this FUCKINNG AMAZING SONG SO FUCKING GLAD I GOT IT somewhere else byeee

CollegeWork Me: Heyyy its 2 pm fuckingn do your work pls!

All the Mes:….

End: 2:04 pm 08/28/2020


End file.
